Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27160373-20160510172327/@comment-28436062-20160521192304
Nairid napisał(a): RusiaXD napisał(a): XAkanex3 napisał(a): Misia17 napisał(a): Pusheenowaaaa napisał(a): RusiaXD napisał(a): Pusheenowaaaa napisał(a): NekoWarrior napisał(a): A co jeśli WS wygada się kumplowi że jest w zwiąsku? Wiecie Kass Lysowi, Armin Alexemu albo Kentinowi bo też się przyjaźnią a Nataniel... nie wiem może kotu. Wtedy ten powiedziałby jeszcze komuś i rozpowszechniłaby się plotka Su wkurza się na WS i mamy drame. Chcialabym zobaczyć jak WS walczy o Suśkę i ją przeprasza ^^ Albo rywalka zobaczy całujących się Su i WS i rozpowie to po szkole albo jeśli to Peggy napisze o tym w gazetce. Z Peggy mało prawdopodobne. Mówiła już nam że nie obchodzą jej nasze ,,miłosne rozterki''. Wtedy kiedy Klementyna jej coś tam powiedziała. '' Zgadzam się, że Peggy raczej nie będzie o tym pisać. Lecz jeśli chodzi o rywalkę to mogłobybyć, że Su i WS ujawniają się, wszyscy w szkole się dowiadują, a rywalka i WS2 są wkurzeni.Rywalka zaczyna na oczach Su kleić się do WS, potem mówi Su że między nią i WS coś jest. Su jej takie coś żeby się pier ******a i że niewieży. Rywalka mówi żeby przyszła po lekcjach do np. piwnicy/szatnie itp. to się przekona. Su ma troszkę mętlik w głowie. Koniec lekcji. Su idzie do tego miejsca po cichutku. A tam rywalka całuje WS na oczach zszokowanej i rozpaczonej Su. Su trzaska drzwiami i krzyczy wyzywając rywalkę. WS jest zaskoczony i mega wkurzony na rywalkę i chce wytłumaczyć Su co się stało ( ponieważ przyszedł tam , bo rywalka go prosiła lub że jakaś osoba chce się z nim pilnie spotkać w piwnicy/szatni itp. (np Su)) ale ta ucieka nie chcąc tego słuchać. Su wychodzi ze szkoły i spotyka Rozę. Opowiada jej co się stało, a ta mówi że będzie zabraniać WS widywania się z Su ( ponieważ Roza też w to uwierzyła) i nie będzie dopuszczać by Su spotkał się z Su lub z nią gadał, czy coś w tym stylu. KONIEC ODCINKA. A np. w kolejnym odc, będzie drama bo su nie gada z WS, ten ją chce przeprosić i wyjaśnić, ale ona jest obrażona. I tu WS2 widzi swoją szansę do zbliżenia się do Su. Na razie mi się wena skończyła i nwm co mam jeszcze dopisać. Piszcie co myślicie o takim obrocie spraw. Ta teoria bardzo mi się podoba :DD Tylko zmieniłabym że odcinek kończy się na tym pocałunku i ilustracja ich całujących się (wiesz, żeby było takie WUT WUT WUT!?!?! jak w odcinku 30) I to jest teoria :) Ale większość dziewczyn by chyba nie wytrzymała gdyby się zakończyło na pocałunku, a później czekanie na następny odc. Nie żeby coś, ale to nie może się zdarzyć w odcinku 31. Nie zapominajmy, że odcinek zacznie się od wypadku Lysa i cały odcinek to będzie na zasadzie "Lysowi się coś stało. O Boże jak mi smutno.", "Pójdę go odwiedzić.", "Nie mogę go odwiedzić. Jest mi tak źle." itd. ~to nie ma na celu obrazy fanek Lysa oczywiście!~ Drama Lysa (tak myślę) skończy się w odcinku 32, najwyżej będzie jeszcze taka mini drama z tatą Lysandra, że jest chory/może umrzeć. Poza tym, nie sądzę, aby rywalka/rywal idzie do piwnicy/szatni z naszym WS zadziałoby. 1. W przypadku Lysa - Nina nie może wejść na teren szkoły. A gdyby mogła to miałaby z Lysandrem raczej dyskusję, co ona tutaj robi. Jeśli ona poprosiłaby go o pójście do jakieś szatni, to by odmówił, bo ona nie może być w szkole. 2. W przypadku Kwastiela - Myślisz, że on poszedłby za Amber do piwnicy? XD Bo ja nie. Poza tym, Kazik mówił już tysiąc razy jak ma gdzieś Amber, więc sory - jak Su uwierzyłaby w to, że Amber jest z Kastielem, to chyba jej IQ jest poniżej 0, lol. 3. W przypadku Kentina - Alexy powiedział, że życzy Su i Kentinowi udanego związku, że tak powiem. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że on mógłyby coś takiego zrobić. Poza tym, to by odziałowało w następnych odcinkach, czyli Su nie wiedziałaby, czy ufać mu itd. I myślę, że to mogłoby być dość trudne, że w innych wersjach Alexy jest wciąż naszym frendem, a u Kentina raczej nie. No ale przecież, też mogą zrobić ( jak już wspominałyśmy ) WS2.Mógłby nakłonić do pocałowania WS nie tylko rywalkę, ale jakąś dziewczynę, która Su szczerze nie lubi i pragnie by Su cierpiała. A jeśli chodzi o "zwabienie" WS do szatni/piwnicy czy gdziekolwiek przez dziewczynę/rywalkę to też jest sposób, aby do tego dopuścić. Jak już tutaj jedna z was wspomniała, mogłaby napisać karteczkę podszywając się pod Su, że ta żekoma su pragnię się spotkać z WS po lekcjach gdzieś tam i wrzucić mu to do szafki i sprawdzić czy przeczytał wiadomość, a po lekcjach udać się w umuwione miejsce. A ja przypominam o tym, że 1. Jest jeszcze park, kafejka itd., to spotkanie nie musiałoby się odbywać w szkole. 2. Miłość jest dziwna, a zazdrość okrutna. Te dwie rzeczy serio potrafią zmienić ludzi nie do poznania. Z resztą Su przypomniała sobie, że lubi lubi naszego WS, kiedy pojawiła się Priya. Dziewczyn w sf jest wystarczająco dla każdego chłopca. 3. Nie obalajmy tak szybko teorii! Cała zabawa jest w wymyślaniu, a czy to prawdopodobne, czy nie, to już sprawa drugorzędna. Serio krew mnie zalewa gdy cały czas piszecie, że coś jest niemożliwe, że się nie stanie. Czy spodziewałyście się, że Lysio się położy przed samochodem? No właśnie. Dajcie innym pomarzyć. Zgadzam się :C